Pasados entre tinieblas
by old-Inari-chan
Summary: El pasado de Kurama! (segun yo claro--)solo dire que es Kuronue-Kurama Kurama-¿? (los que salgan XD) PERDONAD X TARDAR TANTO EN APARECER!...cap9: Pensamientos
1. Introduccion

Este fic hace tiempo que lo tenia escrito, pero no lo habia pasado al ordenador, como mientras publico este también estoi escribiendo otro fic de capitulos ( Ladrona vs. Ladrón), este es posible que no tenga el segundo cap hasta dentro de un tiempo... Puede que un mes ^^'... omo el otro lo acabare dentro de un mes aproximadamente pues este va a ir saliendo como pueda, según si tengo más tiempo...  
  
............................................................................ ..................................................  
  
A ver, los personajes de este fic pertenecen al dibujante de yu yu hakusho y no a mi ( T.T ), excepto los que no os suenen de nada.  
  
............................................................................ ...................................................  
  
Espero que les guste...y, sin más preámbulos, a parte de que tiene ligeros trazos de yaoi (si no te gusta no leas). ............................................................................ ...................................................  
  
Pasados entre tinieblas  
  
por: Inari-chan  
  
Era un lluvioso día de invierno, tras las cortinas se podía contemplar que el cielo era como un manto gris, que, amenazadoramente se cernía sobre ellos, esos días se le hacían largos y pesados, tan insoportables como el echo de tener que estar encerrado en aquel lugar...  
  
Estar allí era lo peor...aquella habitación era un cubo de cemento con una cama, una mesa y una silla. Aun que no era de extrañar, al fin y al cabo... el solo era un mero esclavo, tenia suerte de tener una habitación para él solo en aquel lugar. Eso se debía a que era el predilecto del amo.  
  
Aquello tampoco le gustaba...  
  
Siempre debía de estar haciendo lo que se le ordenara sin inmutarse, y, si no tenia nada que hacer debía permanecer allá dentro.  
  
Por que no podía simplemente irse?! ...Algo le decía que, suponiendo que se fuera no llegaría muy lejos, su fuerza era la de un youkai de clase B, así no iría demasiado lejos, tan solo conseguía dominar las plantas más débiles, la mayoría de los youkais le podrían matar sin siquiera mirarlo o esforzarse lo más mínimo...  
  
Unos golpes en la puerta sacaron al youko de sus pensamientos y reflexiones.  
  
"Youko! Sal de ahí!" grito una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la puerta "Alguien quiere comprar algunos esclavos y a oído hablar de ti, te esperan en la sala principal, date prisa!"  
  
Con pasos pesados y aspecto cansado se dirigió hacia la puerta, no iban a venderlo, el amo siempre havia que se echaran atrás halagando que era peligroso, lo era realmente? No, podía llegarlo a ser? Si, eso seguro, y, en cuanto tuviera ocasión de irse con una seguridad relativamente alta de que iba a sobrevivir en libertad se iría... Pero aun no.  
  
Recorrió el oscuro corredor que llevaba hacia la sala principal, se paró ante la vieja y grande puerta, al cabo de unos instantes de reflexión sobre si entrar o llamar antes, optó por llamar, si lo compraban podía ser que en donde fuese que fuera tuviera mejores opciones de salir vivo. Si se quedaba viviendo en aquel lugar acabaría seguramente muerto de hambre, o peor, de aburrimiento.  
  
Llamó suavemente con los nudillos de la mano, desde dentro una voz ronca y gruesa le dio permiso para entrar.  
  
Dentro había dos youkais, estaban sentados en dos sillas, una delante de la otra y ahora lo observaban con atención.  
  
Uno era el señor de aquel lugar o antro, cualquiera de los adjetivos era correcto debido al estado en que se encontraba. El otro era un youkai alto, vestía de negro, no debía ser mucho mayor que el, o incluso debía de tener su misma edad, tenia el pelo lacio y también negro, lo llevaba recogido en una hermosa cola, otra cosa que llamó la atención del youko fueron unos profundos ojos azules y unas enormes alas, que, se cerraban con fuerza contra la espalda.  
  
"Kurama... este youkai ha venido y esta interesado en comprarte, se llama Kuronue, entiendes?"  
  
"Si, entiendo"  
  
El youkai halado se levantó y dirigió hacia él, se llevaban apenas unos centímetros de diferencia, cuando se hubo parado delante de el hablo por primera vez desde que hubo entrado en la sala el youko.  
  
"Este youko vendrá conmigo."  
  
............................................................................ ................................................  
  
Que os a parecido? Dejad reviews plis ^^ El próximo cap. Ya sabéis, dentro de bastante tiempo, cuando pueda lo colgare ^^ si veo que gusta mucho lo colgaré enseguida.  
  
Matta ne, asta el próximo capitulo y dejad reviews! 


	2. EL galán y el ladrón

Haber...ya se qu estoy tardando mucho en poner los capítulos, pero de verdad que hago lo que puedo. Por eso, me gustaría que los   
  
leyesen por mucho que tarde... ^^'  
  
................................................................................................  
  
Disclaimer: los personajes Kurama y Kuronue no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, los que no os suenen de nada son de MI propiedad! .  
  
................................................................................................  
  
Advertencias: Yaoi/shonen-ai. Si copias a uno de MIS personajes i/o MI fic... Te encontraré y te morderé la yugular! =*^.^*=  
  
Pasados entre tinieblas  
  
Por Inari-chan  
  
Cap2: El galán y el ladrón  
  
Desde ese encuentro con mi nuevo propietario, Kuronue, fui llevado a un carro y viajamos una semana aproximadamente hasta llegar al que seria mi nuevo hogar.  
  
Al llegar allí, vi que, tal y como imaginaba era una fortaleza, grande e impenetrable, que se alzaba en un valle, había mucha gente que iba de un lado para otro, pero... solo hombres, ninguna mujer.  
  
No sabia donde estaba, todo el trayecto había llevado los ojos vendados, porque tantas precauciones? Ese lugar no era una simple fortaleza... Era mas que eso.  
  
Al igual que Kuronue, que parecía alguien con dinero, importante, algún señor, ahora? Ahora parecía también importante, pero no honrado, desde luego.  
  
Fui llevado a una zona, un terreno donde algunos hombres luchaban con espadas y otros les corregían gritando lo que hacían mal. Parecía que los estuvieran entrenando, el youkai que me acompañaba dio ordenes, era el segundo al mando allí, quería probar si tenia suficiente youki para servir de algo más que no fuera como esclavo.  
  
Estaba en medio del descampado, con una espada en la mano, tenia un youkai delante... y esta tenia en la mano derecha un hacha impresionantemente grande.   
  
Comenzamos a movernos, el era mucho mas lento que yo, ahora que estaba con tanta vegetación alrededor y fuera de aquel lugar putrefacto, mi ki había aumentado considerablemente, y, seguía aumentando por momentos, en aquella podrida fortaleza su ki había estado casi anulado por todos los escudos y demás objetos que lo absorbían.  
  
Cuando consiguió darle con la espada, esta se rompió y al youkai no le produjo ni un rasguño, tenia que pensar algo rápido, su instinto de youko no podía fallarle ahora!  
  
Salté hacía atrás y tiré la espada a un lado, no servia de nada, y ese no era mi estilo. Me estaba cansando y con el ki que había recuperado ice crecer rápidamente unas enredaderas que sujetaron a aquel gigante.  
  
El siguiente movimiento fue sencillo, rápido y fatal para el youkai del hacha, alcé mi mano y con un elegante y ágil movimiento aparte el cabello plateado de mi cara y saqué una rosa perfectamente roja. Eso produjo alguna que otra burla entre los presentes, incluso entre aquel gigante que tenia delante, bueno, peor para ellos, saqué mi rose whip todo lo rápido que pude y lo enrosque en el cuello infecto de mi presa, seguidamente tiré de el, y, aquella gran cabeza rodó por el suelo llenando todo de sangre.  
  
Recogí mi látigo y me quedé observando a la vez los que me observaban a mi, unos con una expresión de burla en la cara, otros de odio, otros de sorpresa, y, como siempre, otros con cara de deseo.  
  
Kuronue se acercó a mi.  
  
"Kurama... Ahora que estas aquí, iras con un youkai a entrenarte, cuando seas más fuerte, volverás aquí. Cuando eso pase, tu serás el segundo al mando"  
  
"Bien" Contesté, eso era muy interesante.  
  
Bien, y que os ha parecido? Dejad reviews! Pondré el siguiente capitulo en cuanto pueda!   
  
Matta ashita! =*^^*= 


	3. Duros esfuerzos

Bueno... ya se que hace demasiado que no actualizo pero no me maten UU' En vacaciones de verano (dentro de un mes y medio!) ya iré mas deprisa a actualizar... La verdad es que ahora debería de estar haciendo un trabajo para dentro de dos semanas... .  
  
Bueno, no os aburro mas  
  
Disclaimers: Yu yu hakusho no me pertenece... Los personajes que no os suenen(todos menos kuro, kurama y yomi) SI me pertenecen y si los robas te morderé ¬¬  
  
.............................................................................................................................................  
  
Pasados entre tinieblas  
  
Por Inari-chan  
  
Cap3: Duros esfuerzos  
  
En cuanto acabó todo, en efecto, acompañado de un youkai de edad ya bastante avanzada, fui acompañado hasta un lugar alejado de la fortaleza.  
  
El viejo youkai se pasaba el día entrenándome, en un mes había mejorado sobremanera.  
  
Tenia la fuerza de un youkai de clase A medio.  
  
"Kurama, si quieres ya podríamos volver a la fortaleza... No creo que pueda ayudarte mas, eres mas fuerte que yo ahora..."  
  
"No, aún no, yo no puedo quedarme con tan poco ki..."  
  
"Poco?! Pero que crees que has de ser?! Solo has de ser un ladrón, no un dios! Con eso te vale y te sobra!"  
  
"No! Yo no! No lo ves?! Yo puedo ser mas que eso... Yo puedo ser mucho mas que un simple ladrón! Toda mi vida como un esclavo... ahora que puedo vengarme de todos lo haré! Van a recordar mi nombre por los siglos de los siglos!"  
  
El viejo suspiró resignado.  
  
"...Demasiado ambicioso..." murmuro, pensando que talvez no lo oiría "Pero, haz lo que creas oportuno, de todos modos no podré frenarte, aún que, siendo solo el subgeneral no creo que..."  
  
"Y que debo hacer para ser el general?"  
  
"...Debes de vencer a Kuronue... pero te aviso, el es fuerte, no es como los demas..."  
  
"Je, me da igual, no voy a ser el subgeneral... no me voy a resignar... Estoy harto de tantas ordenes, cuando pase otro mes volveremos, entonces ya seré un espíritu de clase A superior... entonces... si, entonces ya podremos volver" (N/A: Lo de las clases lo explicare abajo para que lo entendáis mejor sino lo tenéis muy claro)  
  
"Bueno, si es así..." Con un suspiro "Dentro de un mes volveremos a la fortaleza negra para que puedas enfrentarte a kuronue..."  
  
"negra?"  
  
"Bueno, la llaman así porque los que no son de allí y se atreven a entrar nunca salen... los matan o peor, para los extranjeros es un mal lugar... La gente de el pueblo que esta cerca de aquí temen a los ladrones pero dejan que entren en sus bares y ellos a cambio nunca atacan a la gente que vive allí, es un pacto... bueno, nunca es que se hayan puesto de acuerdo pero ya lo hacen así como una costumbre"  
  
"Bueno pero... peor que la muerte? Que es peor que eso?... Que les hace Kuronue?"  
  
"El no les hace nada kurama... nunca se ensucia las manos innecesariamente, pero deja a elección de los ladrones con rangos mas bajos lo que le pasará a quien haya entrado..."  
  
"Hn"  
  
Era extraño, nunca había creído que los ladrones pudieran estar tan bien organizados por rangos y clases.  
  
De todos modos era mejor así, seria mas fácil controlarlos. No pensaba quedarme de brazos cruzados al llegar a la fortaleza, lo primero que haría seria retar a Kuronue, era una persona que llamaba mi atención. Parecía frágil a simple vista, de tez blanca y pelo negro que resaltaba unos ojos azules, oscuros y profundos, como el océano. Pero no era tan frágil, el mismo viejo me lo había dicho, era fuerte, y si te acercabas a el lo podías notar en la presencia que imponía al resto de ladrones.  
  
"Por cierto Kurama... no te lo habia comentado, hoy por la mañana a llegado otro youkai a entrenarse, se llama Yomi, será tu compañero... a partir de ahora, entendido?"  
  
"Eh?! Porque?! No quiero a un compañero..." No podia ser todo tan perfecto...  
  
"Anda vamos... por hoy ya has entrenado bastante, duchate y ve a verlo..."  
  
"Nh..."  
  
Me fui con paso ligero, no tenia ganas de conocer a nadie! Y menos a ese que ahora debería de aguantar cada día...  
  
.............................................................................................................................................  
  
Bien! Ya acabe! En una tarde, vamos progresando, este es mas largo que los otros, nose si lo notareis A partir de ahora espero no tardar tanto en poner los siguientes.  
  
Las aclaraciones:  
  
Youkais de clase A: Son los mas fuertes por debajo de los S  
  
Youkais de clase B: menos fuertes que los A  
  
Youkais de clases C i D: Son como insectos, muy deviles  
  
Espero haberme explicado un poco... jeje  
  
Matta ashita! y dejadme reviews que no cuesta nada! 


	4. Conociendo

Creo, que no me he retrasado mucho... esta vez. La otra tardé mas... o eso creo.  
  
Bien, no es muy buena idea escribir un fic de este tipo con la música que tengo puesta, pero bueno... Es una canción que me gusta mucho, es india o arábiga, se llama Mundian to Bach (publicidad por el morro). Ya he visto que la gente no ha notado que el otro capitulo era un poco mas largo... pero que le vamos a hacer, me conformo con que lo leáis XD  
  
.............................................................................................................................................  
  
PASADOS ENTRE TINIEBLAS   
  
Por Inari-chan  
  
Cap4: Conociendo   
  
No me venia nada de gusto ir a conocerlo, pero bien, acabé dirigiendo mis pasos asta donde mi futuro compañero se encontraba.  
  
Estaba sentado en el suelo a la sombra de la pared de la casa-templo donde yo dormía mientras estaba allí.  
  
Me acerqué, pero estaba dormido, y, al cabo de un rato aún no había despertado. Perdí la paciencia que me había propuesto tener y lo sacudí violentamente.  
  
"Encima que vengo a conocerte..."  
  
El youkai abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe buscando la fuente de aquella sacudida que le había despertado de su placido sueño.  
  
"Tu... Me has despertado?"  
  
El youkai era mas bajo que yo. Tenia el pelo negro como Kuronue pero mas corto, asta los hombros, sus ojos eran rosáceos y transparentes como cristales en los que se podía ver lo que estaba pensando en todo momento.  
  
"Si, yo te he despertado... Tu eres mi,... mi compañero?"  
  
"Hm... Creo que si, bueno si..." Me miraba como si fuera una cosa rara "Yo me llamo Yomi, en...encantado, y tu eres..."  
  
"Kurama, yo soy Kurama... Bien, creía que serias mas divertido, pero veo que solo eres un mocoso que no sabe ni hablar sin tartamudear"  
  
"Que?" Yomi ponía cara de no saber por que estaba cabreado con él. "Porque dices eso? Acaso hice algo malo?"  
  
"Yo 'no' quiero a un compañero... Ahora ya no podré estar 'solo' cuando me apetezca a no ser que a ti se te dé la gana de dejarme en paz"  
  
"Pero si yo..."  
  
"Me voy a dentro adiós"  
  
No me había caído nada bien ese niñato, aunque el no tenia la culpa de ser mi compañero a alguien le tenia que dar la culpa.   
  
Me senté en un rincón de la sala, esperando que fuera hora de comer algo, aunque no tenia mucha hambre. Esperé pacientemente, se oía ruido en la cocina, estaba medio dormido.  
  
Al cabo de un rato salió el viejo y Yomi detrás suyo con la comida, que colocó encima de la mesa.  
  
"Kurama, hoy deveras de comer, no como el resto de días que sueles decir que no tienes hambre, hoy no he hecho yo la comida" Rió el viejo youkai  
  
Sino lo había preparado él... Oh, no! Entonces la había preparado el mocoso la cena!  
  
Acerque mi nariz al plato, humm... no hacia ningún olor toxico, la apariencia era normal, tal vez eran un poco sospechosos algunos de los ingredientes... pero no había nada fuera de lo normal. Ahora solo faltaba el gusto.  
  
"Que pasa?" Preguntó Yomi, extrañado de ver mi comportamiento con la comida.  
  
"Nada, solo me aseguro de que sea comestible antes de probarlo"  
  
"Tienes el estomago delicado?" Dijo el imbecil con inocencia.  
  
"...No, solo me aseguraba de que esto no me lo perforara..." Y le dirigí una mirada helada de 5to grado  
  
Después de eso acerqué el tazón a mi boca y me dispuse a probar. No estaba tan malo... aunque los venenos nunca se hacen notar... (N/A: vaya desconfianza XD)  
  
Cuando hube acabado de comer y supe que no tenia efectos secundarios de ningún tipo me fui a dar una vuelta por aquellos bosques.  
  
Eran bonitos de noche, totalmente silenciosos. Solo el sonido del viento que hacia mover los árboles a la luz de la luna se podía notar.  
  
Al cabo de un rato sentí que algo o alguien me observaba. Me giré bruscamente.  
  
"Quien eres?! Sal!"  
  
............................................................................................................................................  
  
Bueno, ya esta! Y dejad reviews que no cuesta nada y me gusta mucho leerlos - En el próximo capitulo intentare contestarlos!  
  
Matta ashita! 


	5. Diversiones nocturnas

Bien! Ya vuelvo a daros la lata! Jeje Bien, dije que no tardaría tanto pero... bueno, me perdonáis? Si? =3 ( puppy face ) Bueno, ahora que todos/as me habéis perdonado...   
  
Vamos a empezar a escribir, esta vez me propongo hacer un capitulo mínimo igual de largo que el de el otro fic que he comenzado, 'la mascara de la traición', no si, este va a acabar siendo el que hago con los caps mas cortos... ù.  
  
Por cierto, no sabéis lo que me ha costado hacer este cap, he tardado mas porque tenia un bloqueo de miedo, no me salía el lemon! Después de leer un kilo de lemons fresquitos mes alió - XD Aun que no todos eran de yyh, algunos fueron de Gravitation.  
  
Por cierto, ya se que a muchs no os gusta la pareja de yomi y kurama, pero digamos que no es la principal ù.  
  
Bien, espero que os guste, y, ya sabéis, cualquier cosa, un review o un mail, arigatou por leer!  
  
.............................................................................................................................................  
  
PASADOS ENTRE TINIEBLAS  
  
Por Inari-chan  
  
Cap5: Diversiones nocturnas  
  
Había alguien allí, alguien que me observaba. Tan tranquilo como se estaba y siempre me tenía que molestar alguien! Pero, quien era?  
  
"Sal, seas quien seas... ya!"  
  
Una sombra se movió, como si tuviese miedo de haber sido descubierta.  
  
"Sal te digo! Me hartas, estaba muy tranquilo asta que has aparecido, y, quiero seguir tranquilo, comprendes? Sal y talvez no te rebane como a unas tostadas."  
  
La presencia que me observaba salió a la luz de la luna.  
  
En aquel claro de bosque vi a Yomi, parado allí, como si acabase de aparecer de la nada.  
  
"Oh... Buenas noches Kurama"  
  
"Que haces aquí?"  
  
"Hm...No lo sé?" Dijo con cara de confusión.  
  
Como podía ser que llegara a hacerme perder la tranquilidad tan fácilmente?! Simplemente cada vez que lo veía me sacaba de quicio.  
  
Aún debía aprender a controlar mis nervios y impulsos, debía tener la sangre mas fría si quería vencer a Kuronue y también tener siempre la cabeza clara. Debía de aprender mucho aún.  
  
Eso era lo que quería, hacer temblar a muchos con sola una mirada, y, tenia motivos para ello.  
  
"Que ocurre Kurama? Pasa algo?"  
  
"No, es que acaso algo te lo hace pensar?"  
  
"Porque debería?"  
  
"Sabes que nunca se contesta con una pregunta?"  
  
"Tu acabas de hacerlo."  
  
"Kuso ()! Porqué no te callas? Me sacas de quicio con tus estupideces!"  
  
"Estupideces?! Es que tu has dicho algo mucho más sensato?! No me trates como a un crío porque tu también lo eres!"  
  
[...Silencio...]  
  
He vuelto a perder la paciencia... Porque?! Es superior a mi, no puedo aunque lo intente...  
  
"Kurama...?"  
  
"Que?"  
  
"Te... te pasa algo? Yo sé que no quieres a ningún compañero pero..."  
  
"Que?! Di lo que tengas que decirme!"  
  
" Solo..."  
  
Y antes de acabar la frase me miró y se ruborizo, que debía de estar pensando ese crío?  
  
Entonces, mientras divagaba sobre lo que podría haber pensado Yomi, sentí unos labios posarse sobre los míos, cálidos, húmedos, finos y suaves. Una lengua invadió mi boca, tímidamente, asustada por la reacción.  
  
No era la primera vez, eso era lógico siendo yo un youko, pero tardé unos pocos segundos en reaccionar, que dieron tiempo para que el se separara bruscamente de mí al darse cuenta supongo de lo que había echo.  
  
"Oh... Gomen Kurama! Lo siento! Yo no debí de hacer eso..."  
  
"Hm... No pasa nada"  
  
"Pero si..."  
  
"Dije que no pasa nada..." Al final no iba a ser tan inservible el crío, bueno, talvez no fuese tan pequeño, debía de tener algunos años menos que yo, aunque no muchos.  
  
"Bien yo... Ya me voy"  
  
Con eso se giró, dispuesto a irse.  
  
Quien se pensaba que era? Ahora ya no podía dejarme así, y, si pretendía hacerlo, lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.  
  
"Y... a donde te vas?"  
  
"Pues... a la casa?"  
  
"No puedes"  
  
"Por?"  
  
"Porque te lo digo yo" Con esas palabras me acerqué a él, el retrocedió pero yo avancé mas aún.   
  
Al final estaba contra un árbol, acorralado por mi cuerpo.  
  
"Que te pasa criajo?"  
  
"No me llames así! Que- Que quieres?!"  
  
Yomi estaba muy mono, tan sonrojado, tembloroso, con ojos asustadizos...  
  
"Yo? Solo quiero una cosa ahora... que te estés quietecito si no quieres que te haga daño"  
  
"Que?!"  
  
Hm... creo que entonces descubrió mis intenciones. Se puso a gritar, a dar patadas y golpes.  
  
No sin algún rasguño pude neutralizarlo, lo sujetaba contra el suelo por la muñecas, las tenia enrojecidas, supongo que de la fuerza que yo estaba ejerciendo sobre él.  
  
"Kurama... me estas haciendo daño." Murmur  
  
"ah... Perdona!"  
  
Pues si tanto año le hacia le haría pensar en otras cosas, me agaché asta estar casi recostado del todo sobre él. Empecé a esparcir besos por su cuello, era curioso ver como su piel se erizaba bajo mis manos.  
  
Iba a saber él porque era yo un youko.  
  
"Kura, kurama! N-no...!"  
  
Paré de golpe  
  
"No? No quieres que siga?  
  
"... No es eso..."  
  
"Bien"  
  
Volví a recorrer su cuello con mi lengua, saboreando la salada piel. Bajé un poco, asta su pecho, me desice de la camisa que llevaba con facilidad.  
  
Después de un rato nuestra ropa estaba abandonada a unos metros de nuestros cuerpos.  
  
"Kurama... por favor.."  
  
"Si así lo quieres querido..."  
  
.............................................................................................................................................  
  
Este cap es mas largo, no me digáis que no! Perdonad, esta vez he tardado mucho a actualizar pero estuve con exámenes y el madito crédito de síntesis...  
  
Espero que la espera haya valido la pena, es que me quede encallada con el trozo de 'intento' de lemon, es que no escribo mucho lemon y me cuesta, por eso no sean muy duras conmigo, bueno, es que no se si hay algún chico, si lo hay que me lo diga, me gustaría saberlo   
  
Aclaraciones:  
  
() Kuso!, seria como decir: Mierda!  
  
Pues ya está, reviews kudasai  
  
Atte: Inari-chan 


	6. Lo que los ojos no ven

Bueno! Esta vez como ya tengo vacaciones puedo actualizar mas rápido, bien, bien Que suerte, ahora por fin podré concentrarme en mis preocupaciones, por ejemplo en que hoy vamos a ir a una cena unos cuantos músicos, ù.ú yo soy músico XD No, pero hace cinco años que hago música.  
  
Intentare actualizar seguido porque cuando me vaya de vacaciones ya no podré asta que vuelva .  
  
Bien, empecemos con el fic... ............................................................................ .................................................................  
  
PASADOS ENTRE TINIEBLAS  
  
Por Inari-chan  
  
Cap6: Lo que los ojos no ven  
  
Después de pasar una agradable velada con el criajo pude concentrarme en mis nuevos planes. Según me había dicho él Kuronue necesitaba que alguien lo tranquilizara, estaba de muy mal humor estos días.  
  
El viejo que nos vigilaba ya estaba en las ultimas, desvariaba y tenia una neura conmigo, todo el rato decía que iba a suicidarme y no paraba de hacer estúpidos comentarios sobre que si seguía como asta ahora mi vida iba a ser corta y mala.  
  
Como Yomi savia ir asta la fortaleza sin el viejo le expliqué lo que pensaba hacer.  
  
La noche indicada me levante y fui a despertar a Yomi, después fui hacia la habitación del viejo youkai, saqué una hoja pequeña y muy afilada, cuando hube comprobado que cortaba me acerqué al viejo que dormía placidamente envuelto en sus sueños.  
  
Con un rápido movimiento corté la principal arteria de su cuello, la que enviaba sangre a su estúpido cerebro. La sangre comenzó a brotar a borbotones, roja sobre las sabanas de la cama. No iba a pasar desapercibido que era un asesinato lo que allí había sucedido. Yomi tenia una expresión horrorizada en la cara.  
  
"Te pasa algo... 'Yomi'?"  
  
"N-No..."  
  
"Mejor, vamos."  
  
Salimos de la casa, si el crío no se equivocaba se podía llegar a la fortaleza en un día corriendo mas o menos. Así que enseguida nos pusimos en marcha, quería llegar antes de que se nos hiciera demasiado de noche, era mejor correr escondidos de día que perdidos de noche.  
  
Corrimos todo lo que pudimos, solo paramos un par de veces para descansar unos minutos y después seguir mas rápido aún.  
  
Al empezar a caer la noche habíamos corrido ya casi todo el trayecto. Al fin llegamos junto con la noche a la fortaleza.  
  
"Tu te quedas aquí, estamos?"  
  
Yomi volteó a verme "Porque me tengo que quedar aquí?!"  
  
"Porque dos se ven demasiado, y, tu eres demasiado ruidoso"  
  
A este comentario le añadí una perfecta sonrisa irónica que hizo que Yomi se quedara allí quieto y callado rojo como un tomate.  
  
...  
  
Entré en la fortaleza sigilosamente, en ese momento me pareció que mi respiración era tan fuerte que podría oírla cualquiera y que mis pasos eran como golpes de un gong, retumbaban en las paredes, en mis oídos... en todo.  
  
Miré de poner mis ideas en orden y mantener la cabeza clara y la sangre fría, sino conseguía eso no iba a salir de allí entero.  
  
Debía de averiguar donde estaba Kuronue en esos momentos.  
  
Cuando ya llevaba un rato de dar vueltas por aquellos pasillos laberínticos sin encontrar ni un alma topé con un soldado que hacia guardia, lo sujeté por el cuello contra la pared.  
  
Hablé en susurros  
  
"Donde está Kuronue?"  
  
"Hn... No se"  
  
"Si lo sabes... dímelo!"  
  
"...ah, me estas... Dejando sin respiración"  
  
"Dilo."  
  
"... Solo has de bajar por esas escaleras y al llegar abajo una de las puertas es un poco mas grande que las demás, es de madera, aquella es su habitación"  
  
"Bien, arigatou gozaimasu, me has sido de mucha ayuda." Dicho esto le decapité, no podía arriesgarme a que diera la alarma.  
  
Seguí avanzando por el pasillo asta llegar a las escaleras que me había dicho, las baje sin hacer ruido.  
  
Al llegar abajo me encontré por sorpresa mía y también suya por la expresión que había en su rostro a Kuronue.  
  
Acababa de salir de su habitación, estaba cerrando la puerta cuando yo llegué abajo.  
  
"Que haces tu aquí?"  
  
"No es obvio? Llevaba demasiados meses con el viejo aquel..."  
  
"...Entra"  
  
Hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de que entrara, cosa que yo hice.  
  
Una vez que estuvimos dentro él se sentó un una de las sillas de la habitación y yo tomé asiento en la otra que estaba situada en frente.  
  
Era una habitación digna del que llevaba el titulo de general allí. En un lado había una gran cama, mas allá un fuego a tierra, que en esos momentos estaba encendido, y frente a él dos sillas. También había un escritorio, un mueble y un armario. La estancia estaba alumbrada por antorchas que crepitaban y emitían luces y sombras sobre las paredes de roca desnuda.  
  
"Has cometido una falta muy grave viniendo aquí sin permiso alguno..."  
  
"Ah si?" Dije con tono inocente  
  
"Kurama..."  
  
"Dime"  
  
"Tenemos que hablar de cosas serias"  
  
............................................................................ .................................................................  
  
Bien, ya he acabado el cap, esta vez he actualizado mas rápido como compensa por lo que tardé con el cap anterior uu  
  
Esta vez contestaré reviews:  
  
Valsed: Pues no he tardado tanto, no? Me alegro de que te guste mi historia, me da muchos ánimos para seguir  
  
Alex-Wind: No te imaginabas a Yomi así? Solo debes imaginártelo mas jovencito y inocente jeje y a Youko mas malvado XD  
  
Shady10: Yomi te suena a gomita? XD que bueno jeje tal vez si que lo parezca O.o Ya meteré mas yaoi mas adelante .  
  
Keikocvl: Si que tarde si... pero este lo he hecho mas rápido, eh? Jej Me legro que te guste y que lo sigas   
  
Bien, ya están todos los RR del cap 5 contestados...  
  
Ja ne! 


	7. En la oscuridad de tu cuerpo

Ya he vuelto de vacaciones! Aunque a principios de Agosto me volveré a ir ù.u   
  
Espero que este cap os guste... Recuerdo que alguien me dijo que no tuviera miedo de meter algo de lemon... pues este es un intento de hacer algo mas!  
  
Lo de siempre... (no se ni porque lo ponemos si todo el mundo lo sabe): Kurama Youko, Yomi y Kuronue son propiedad del autor y no mía, los demás personajes son de MI propiedad absoluta, no los robes o te enteraras de quien soy yo ¬¬  
  
Warning: LEMON, si no te gusta el yaoi explícitamente dicho, no me demandes, yo ya he avisado.  
  
Capitulo dedicado a Keiko-cvl, por ser una buena amiga y apoyarme y escucharme siempre!  
  
....................................................................................................................  
  
PASADOS ENTRE TINIEBLAS  
  
Por: Inari-chan  
  
Cap7: En la oscuridad de tu cuerpo  
  
Nos aguantamos las miradas durante unos instantes.  
  
"Bien, hablemos"  
  
Kuronue me miraba indiferentemente, analizando con sus ojos azules cualquier detalle de mi expresión.  
  
"Youko Kurama..."  
  
"Ese soy yo, que querias hablar?"  
  
"Saves que no puedes hacer lo que has hecho, entonces porque sigues sin cumplir mis ordenes?"  
  
"Porque no me gusta"  
  
"Que no te gusta?"  
  
"Exacto, no pienso cumplir ninguna orden que no me guste a mi"  
  
Noté como su expresión se volvía tensa, creo que yo le ponía... nervioso.  
  
"Kurama, aquí mando yo y por lo tanto tu haces lo que se te diga!"  
  
Kuronue se había puesto de pie y me miraba penetrantemente, esos ojos... eran profundos, insondables; eran una de las pocas cosas que me habían atraido tanto en mi pobre vida.  
  
"Si,... señor"  
  
"No te burles de mi youko"  
  
"De acuerdo alteza"  
  
"Youko!"  
  
"Si?" Me levanté riéndome silenciosamente. Conseguí hacerle perder los nervios con mis burlas, quien lo iba a decir.  
  
"No... no me hables así!"  
  
"Porque tu lo digas"   
  
Empujé a Kuronue, este cayó en la cama. Tardó unos momentos en incorporarse, pero para cuando lo logró yo ya estaba casi encima de él.  
  
"Que pretendes?"  
  
"Mmm..." lamí mis labios, los hice sedosos y húmedos.  
  
[Warning: lemon]  
  
Pronto nuestras lenguas se encontraron para librar la feroz batalla que tan solo iniciaban nuestros cuerpos. Kuronue estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, me agache delante de él.  
  
"ah... no Kurama"  
  
"no cumpliré las ordenes... que no me gusten"  
  
Poco a poco desabroché el grueso cinturón que sujetaba la tela y los pantalones que vestía.  
  
Acerqué mis labios al largo miembro que tenía delante.  
  
"Kurama... no vaias a..."  
  
De una vez lo tomé todo, lo metí en mi boca, la lamí y por unos momentos lo dejé en mi garganta, presionándolo levemente con mi lengua.  
  
Lo libere de la humedad de mi boca y, al fin me hacerqué mas al borde de la cama. Me levanté y me senté en sus caderas. Oh, se sentia bien su sexo endurecido contra el mio.  
  
Empecé a moverme, haciendo que se frotaran y aumentando la exitacion de Kuronue. Cada vez mas rapido hasta que la humedad bajo de mi y la cara sonrojada de Kuronue me dijeron que habia llegado al fin.  
  
[Fin del lemon]  
  
Me aparté, me levanté del suelo y me dirigí a la puerta, cuando hube llegado allí me paré y voltee a verle.  
  
"Bien 'Kuro-chan', no va a ser difícil encontrar un sitio en que dormir y confio en que no mandes detenerme por... mala conducta" lo ultimo me produjo una ligera sonrisa maliciosa. Al fin salí.  
  
Pues si, hiba a derrotar a Kuronue, pero hiba a ser de una forma mucho mas... placentera de lo que me habia imaginado.  
  
En los siguientes días me fue asignada una habitación, extrañamente separada de las de los demás soldados.  
  
Y, para mi suerte uno de los capitanes que se encargaban de mantener el orden, decidir gestiones, robar como todos y en fin, coordinar y mentener aquella fortaleza... fue erido de gravedad en el ultimo asalto del grupo, murió al cabo de unos días, se le infecto una de las heridas y devido a lo mediocres que eran los 'medicos' en aquel lugar... no pudieron evitarlo. La cuestion es que me fue asignado su cargo.  
  
La vida allí era mucho mejor que mi vida en la fortaleza anterior, aquí era libre de hacer lo que se me antojara mientras esto no afectara el funcionamento de la fortaleza.  
  
En los días en que fui al pueblas mas cercano pude ver el miedo y el respeto que les profria a los habitantes la gente de y la misma fortaleza negra  
  
....................................................................................................................  
  
Bien, que os ha parecido el lemon? (no me pegueis por favor!)   
  
Por cierto, a partir de ahora he puesto en marxa otro metodo aver si asi actualizo mas rapido ù.u  
  
Hoy no me apetecia mucho actualizar, pero bueno.  
  
Byes. 


	8. Pensamientos

OwO Se acabaron las vacaciones y yo vuelvo a la carga! Muajjaja! Bien, es verdad que hace muchos siglos que no actualizo nada pero es que me estaba empezando a obsesionar lo de actualizar y decidí hacer unas vacaciones completas, sin nada que hacer aparte de leer otros fics, y me juré que no actualizaría.... ha sido una terapia propia XD  
  
Después de las disculpas por no haberos dicho nada... empecemos de una vez.

* * *

PASADOS ENTRE TINIEBLAS  
  
Por: Inari-chan  
  
Cap8: Pensamientos  
  
Me gustaba pasear por el pueblo, era divertido ver como la gente me observaba. Los youkos somos una especie casi extinguida y yo soy el unico, a mi saber, que es plateado. Les devia resultar francamente exotico, y no es por alagarme, es solo verdad... así de simple.  
  
La vida que ahora llevaba no se podia decir que fuera extremamente estresante ni naa por el estilo, un par de o tres de veces a la semana teniamos una reunion todos los generales y Kuronue, claro está, teniendo en cuenta que era el que cortaba cabezas allí.  
Los demás dias solo me tenia que dedicar a algunos pormenores que surgían en la fortaleza y a los pocos papeles que arreglar, cuando acababa mi tiempo era invertido en lo que yo quisiera. Kuronue, hiba un poco.... para que engañarnos? Mucho mas atareado que yo. Supongo que no devia de organizarse muy bien... tenia que arreglar los robos, preparqar todo cuanto fuese necesario, la misma faena que nostros mas un buen monton mas de papeles que si fuera por mi yo se los hubiera dado a otro.  
  
"Que quiere tomar hoy? Lo de siempre?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Le pasa algo sr. Kurama?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Bien, tenga"  
  
Sentado en aquel bar podia contemplar escenas mucho mas curiosas que por la calle, no era un tugurio inmundo como los que habia esparcidos por ahí y que estaban llenos de prostitutas y borrachos, era un sitio donde se podian encontrar mercaderes, ladronzuelos, carteristas, mujeres de buen ver, hombres normales y corrientes, algun que otro asesino, pero todos en sus cabales. Eso sucedía de día claro, de noche todo estaba lleno de hombres y alcohol.  
  
Salí a pasear un poco; estaba empezando a oscurecer, habia pasado mas rato del debido sentado pensando.  
  
Salí a las afueras del pueblo, soplaba una brisa suave que mecia mis cabellos. La noche era etrellada, la luna era solo una simple raya que definia una perfecta curba; como un corte en el cielo. Me parecia que aquella delgada linia de luz era mas preciosa que muchos de los tesoros que habia guardados en la fortaleza, solo aquella tenue luz valia mas que todo lo que poseia, y como para adornarla, miles de brillantes y blancos destellos salpicados caprichosamente sobre el lienzo negro de la noche.  
  
"Silencio, por favor envuélveme"  
  
Cerré los ojos suavemente, queria desaparecer de allí y subir hasta poder mirar a la luna de frente. La luna...  
  
Era parecida a él, estaba sola, las estrellas que titilaban a su alrededor eran simples marionetas a miles de años luz de ella; Luna de plata, como él... de plata. Sus ojos eran como la luz del sol gracias a la cual vemos la esfera nocturna.  
  
Pero ¿que era en realidad él, sino una simple alma que bailaba al son de la noche?  
  
Unos hombres de aspecto desgarbado correteaban por las llanuras hasta llegar al bosque, parecian extraños en aquel mundo solitario que había creado él solo.  
  
Sentia el calor del fuego que habian encendido un grupo de gente humilde a unos metros de él; no lo veían. Pudo sentir como tiritaban bajo las ligeras ropas que lucian con mísera elegancia. Él mismo había sentido ese frio, esa inutilidad de la ropa de proteger el calor del cuerpo propio.  
  
"Escuche... ¿Es usted de la fortaleza?"  
  
Un niño se me habia aproximado y tiraba de mi túnica para llamar mi atención, agache la cabeza y lo miré, era del grupo de personas que se sentaban junto al fuego y que ahora miraban aterrorizadas al niño y a mi consecutivamente.  
  
"Si, soy de la fortaleza"  
  
"¿Porque mataron a mi papá?"  
  
"¿eh?"  
  
Un hombre, el mas anciano de los allí reunido se hacercó.  
  
"No le haga caso, su padre sufrió un accidente y murió... deja a este hombre en paz Shun!"  
  
"Porque?! No quiero abuelo!"  
  
"Da igual, degelo buen hombre... no sé quién era tu padre chico; hace poco que llegué aqui"  
  
"¿Entonces viene de fuera del país?... ¿Hay allí más gente como, como... Como usted señor?"  
  
"... No creo, nunca he visto a nadie como yo"  
  
"Shun... ¿no ves que le molestas?"  
  
"Mmh... lo siento señor; ¿ya nos vamos abuelo?"  
  
"Si, anda vamonos a calentar cerca del fuego, se te estan quedando las manos eladas."  
  
El abuelo se llevó al niño hacia la fogata que quemaba mágicamente; no me solian molestar los niños aunque tampoco me gustaban.  
  
De entre los primeros arboles del bosque salieron algunos de los youkais de la fortaleza corriendo hacia él.  
  
Algo andaba mal...

* * *

Bien, ya he finalizado el capitulo... os a gustado? Si? No? Please decidme algo... ok?  
Ah si! Con un par de amigas hemos hecho una web... es esta:

www.terra.es/morres/personal6/home.htm

...si no se ve tambien está puesta en mi bio, ok?  
  
Bueno, hasta la proxima...  
  
Adieu mon amour!


End file.
